transformersrescuebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blades
'Blades ', a.k.a. Copter-Bot and Flight-Bot, is an Autobot. He transforms into an orange helicopter. While emotional and easily frightened, he enjoys taking part in Earth events and customs. He is scared of heights. Biography Blades and the rest of the Rescue Bots were originally Cybertron Rescue Team Sigma 17, a space rescue team. Having been on routine patrol before the war between Autobots and Decepticons erupted, Sigma 17 was responding to a distress call that led them into an encounter with an energon draining organism. Barely escaping, they entered stasis and set the autopilot back to cybertronian space. He and the others awoke to Optimus Prime's voice, alerting them to go to Earth. Blades was the last to choose his earth vehicle form, and found to his dismay that it was a flying vehicle. Blades was partnered with Dani Burns. Despite a rocky beginning, the two became very good friends. Abilities Blades is a Cybertronian and is able to assume multiple forms. In the series, he has three modes: robot, helicopter, and dinosaur, while in the toyline, he has a fourth jet/plane mode as well. He can communicate in any form. In his humanoid robot mode, he is armed with a grappling hook and line. He has been shown to utilize an Engeron version of this, as well as other Energon tools. In helicopter mode, he can fly as well as hover and use his hook to lift heavy objects or rescue people. His helicopter mode has also been modified to accomodate a scoop claw, though that gave his robot mode the appearance of being overweight. Initially hesitant, he is able to overcome his fear of flying and become a competent flyer. In his toy only jet mode, he presumably can reach higher speeds and much higher altitudes than his helicopter mode. However, it would lack the hover capabilities of said mode, and transitioning between the two could be problematic. In dinosaur mode, he can fly and fire some kind of energy beam from his mouth. His bad experiences with dinosaurs as well as his remaining fear of flying made it difficult for him to attain this form. Trivia * Blades quickly became - and still is - a fan of video games, internet and TV. This has a downside, though; Heatwave wryly jokes about having to check the base for monsters after Blades watched too many scary movies. * He is the official mascot for the Griffin Rock Lad Pioneers (the equivalent of Boy Scouts). In later episodes he earns badges as a Lad Pioneer himself and road-tests a hologram disguise to look like a human lad. * Blades is a really passionate fan of Bumblebee... Gallery Dani and Blades.png|Blades with Dani Burns Cody and Rescue Bots on Waters..jpg Boulder, Dani, Kade, Graham and Blades..jpg Rescue Force Sigma-17 Under the Sea.jpg Chase and Blades (The Lost Bell).png Heatwave, Cody, Graham, Frankie, Blurr & Blades.jpg Rescue Bots and Cody with Optimus Prime (The New Recruits).jpg Dani makes a promise to Blades.png Blades and Reactaline.jpg Rescue Bots, Burns Family and Optimus with a new time capsule.jpg Boulder, Chase and Blades Sings.jpg Blades' flying trouble.jpg Blades and a sand castle.png Rescue Bots with the Burns Family.png Boulder and Blades (The Riders of Midwinter).png Boulder and Blades heard Bumblebee talk.png Cody, Dani, Charlie, Bumblebee and Blades.jpg Quickshadow and Blades.png Blades and Bumblebee in the Air.png Heatwave and Blades in the Air.png Cody, Bumblebee, Chase, Boulder and Blades.png Heatwave, Boulder and Blades do not Understand the Reason for Laughing..png Heatwave and Blades (You'll meet him in the future.).png Blades and Quickshadow.png Burns Siblings with Heatwave, Chase, Bumblebee and Blades.png Sideswipe with Cody and Blades.png Blades is now in Friendship Crisis.png Bumblebee and Negative Blades.jpg Rescue Bots and Burnses Lost in Time..png Rescue Bots and Burnses (Rise of the Heroes).jpg Blades and Television.jpg Blades and Bumblebee Save Their Friends.jpg Blades and Bumblebee with Energon eater.jpg Heatwave, Chase, and Blades' Space Rescue Mission.jpg Blades and Fan Club.jpg Dani, Blades, and frog.jpg Heatwave, Chase, Bounce, and Blades.png Something wrong Blades (S4E17).png Charlie, Chase, and Blades on Old Canyon Road.jpg Blades and Cyclone Mini-Con Bounce.jpg Bumblebee with Blades (S4E17).png Blades with Bumblebee (Season One).jpg Blades fly.png Sigma-17 on the island.jpg Ambrose is not a ghost.jpg Blades in the forest.jpg Whimpers from Blades.png Blades speaking to Dani.png This is Captain Ambrose..jpg Blades fear Ambrose's ship.jpg Obey Blades.jpg Hot Shot, Whirl, and Blades.jpg Rescue Bots are awake.jpg Blades see the ocean.png Victory to Blades and Bumblebee.jpg Chase and Blades with bird.jpg Category:Autobots Category:Rescue Bots Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Cybertroinian Category:Aliens Category:The good guys Category:Main character Category:Main characters Category:Burns family